Wicked
by Two-Bits
Summary: Four-shot songfic! COMPLETE! What Is This Feeling?PopularI'm Not That GirlDancing Through Life
1. What Is This Feeling?

I GOT THE WICKED SOUNDTRACK!!! So, in honor of my newfound favorite Broadway, I am writing this fic of songfics from Wicked. And they have to do with each other! They are _not_ pointless! Read and Review!

* * *

"Good morning, Two-Bits!" Kid Blink said, cheerfully, sitting down on a stone bench in the courtyard, in the middle of which was a fountain. Two-Bits, who had her back to him, grimaced and bit back a sharp reply.

She had been practicing her dance for the school musical, West Side Story, and the _last_ thing she needed was an audience.

_Especially_ not Blink.

_Oh, how I loathe thee,_ Two-Bits thought to herself, as if the thought was from a book, rather than her own mind. At the word 'loathe,' an idea popped into her head.

She spun around to face Kid Blink, a smile in place of her grimace. "Come to watch?" she asked, slipping her thumbs through the front belt-loops of her jeans.

"Sure," Kid said, leaning back. "Practicing for West Side Story?" Two-Bits nodded. She sighed, her attitude suddenly completely different, and she looked over, nervously, at the blonde boy.

"Uh, Blink?" He nodded, indicating that he was listening. "I, uh, I've been meaning to tell you…" She sighed, frustrated. "Well, actually, I found this song that says it all…Can I sing it for you?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sure, go ahead," Kid Blink replied, smiling, encouragingly.

"Okay, her it goes…" she said, nervously clearing her throat. As she began to sing, though, her nervousness vanished in an instant.

_What is this feeling so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you…_

Kid Blink's grin widened, considerably.

_My pulse is rushing. My head is reeling. My face is flushing. What is this feeling? Fervid as flame…Does it have a name? Yes!_

Two-Bits couldn't help but grin, spinning as she drew out the 'yes.'

_Loathing._

Kid Blink's smile vanished.

_Unadulturated loathing._

"_For your face,_" she sang, cupping his chin. "_Your voice._" She stuck out her tongue at him. "_Your clothing._" She plucked at his button-up flannel shirt.

_Let's just say—I loathe it all! Every little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure! So strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!_

She finished with a twirl and a bow, laughing at the look of surprise on Kid Blink's face. With a cheeky grin, she grabbed her bag and danced off.


	2. Popular!

"Who are you?" Two-Bits demanded, roughly, addressing a pretty blonde leaning against Two-Bits's car. She grinned, widely, showing four billion perfect white teeth.

"I'm Daisy!" she chirped. Two-Bits grimaced. _Great. A _flower_ name._

"All right, Daisy. What are you doing leaning against my car?" she asked, dropping her backpack. Daisy's smile widened, and Two-Bits had a sudden sense of foreboding.

"Well, I saw you in the hall and decided to make you my new project!"

_Whenever I see someone fortune than I (and let's face it: who isn't les fortunate than I?), my tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over. I know I know exactly what they need! And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face—_

Two-Bits glared at her.

_—Don't worry—I'm determined to succeed. Follow my lead and yes, indeed, you will be…_

Daisy grinned, apparently not noticing Two-Bits's Shut-Up-Before-I-Loose-My-Lunch face.

_Popular! You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flound._

Two-Bits made a gagging noise.

_I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair…Everything that really counts to be popular! I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!_

She finished her ditty and grinned, expectantly, at Two-Bits, who was staring back at her, arms folded, eyebrows raised.

"Well?" she prompted, when Two-Bits didn't respond. Two-Bits made a huff of indignance.

"I don't think so, _Daisy_. Go find someone else to be your blasted project. Now get away from my car."

Daisy frowned, and then waltzed off. Two-Bits chuckled and got in her car, headed for home.


	3. I'm Not That Girl

Thank you, Jacky Higgins, for BETA-ing.

* * *

"Guess who's dating Miss Sunshine," Boomerang said, sending glare in Daisy's direction. Two-Bits snorted, contemptuously, at the name.

"Who, Cowboy?" she asked, setting her tray down.

"Nope," Boomerang replied, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Kid Blink." Two-Bits's jaw dropped, and she looked up.

Sure enough, Kid Blink sat down next to Daisy. _They certainly look cuddly_, Two-Bits thought with a grimace.

"I'm going to barf," Two-Bits announced, standing up. She tossed the rest of her pathetic lunch in the trashcan and walked out.

The halls were empty of students, so she began to sing, quietly and to herself.

_Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy…But I'm not that girl. Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. Blink could be that boy…_

_I'm not that girl. Every so often we long to steal to the land of what-might-have-been. But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in. Blithe smile, lithe limb…She who's winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl…That's the girl he chose, and Heaven knows I'm not that girl. Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl. There's a girl I know. He loves her so. I'm not that girl…_

When she finished, she heard soft footsteps hurrying away. She spun with a gasp, but no one was there. Confused, she walked to her locker.

* * *

Shoutouts!

Dreamless-Mermaid: Indeed, not as cute, but I just _had_ to put that song in! It's my favorite!

Artist2519: Oh, me too! My sister and I sing it together (she sings as Galinda)! It's great.


	4. Dancing Through Life

Shoutouts!

Kid Blink's Dreamer: Thankies!

Unknown-Dreams: Ah, that, my dear, is the question.

allaboutdeadelephants22: YAY!

Pancakes: Okee!

* * *

"So, Two-Bits…Why do you loathe me?" Kid Blink asked, standing in front of her. She snorted.

"Because you're a brainless idiot who breezes through life," she replied, harshly. Kid Blink grinned.

"Ah, no. I don't _breeze_ through life. I _dance_ through life."

Two-Bits's jaw dropped.

"_Dancing through life_," Kid Blink sang, grabbing Two-Bits's hands to pull her into a dance. "_Skimming the surface."_

_Going where turf is smooth. Life's more painless…_

"_For the brainless,_" he sang, tapping his forehead and ignoring Two-Bits's surprised protests as he spun her about the courtyard.

_Why think too hard when it's so soothing…? Dancing through life. No need to tough it, when you can sluff it off as I do! Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters. It's just life, so keep dancing through!_

Kid Blink spun Two-Bits into his arms, and she stared up at him, shocked.

"I—I—" she stammered, not really knowing what to say. Kid Blink grinned.

"I heard you singing 'I'm Not That Girl,'" he said, seemingly nonchalantly. She blushed, praying against what she knew was coming next. "Somewhere along the line, though, you made a mistake," Blink said, slyly.

Two-Bits winced, and began selecting a few choice words.

"Somewhere in there, I believe you said '_Blink_ could be that boy, but I'm not that girl.'"

She cursed. Kid's grin widened.

"I'm fairly sure those aren't the words," he teased spinning her out of his arms. She yelped as she unwillingly twirled into his chest, and then was bent backwards in a dip, Kid Blink grinning, triumphantly.

She cursed again.

Kid Blink frowned. "Now, now. That's not very nice," he scolded. She snorted, despite her predicament.

"When have I _ever_ been nice? Didn't I sing you 'What Is This Feeling'?" she asked, rhetorically, smirking. Kid Blink grinned.

"What _is_ this feeling?" he asked. Before she could answer, in one swift movement he yanked her out of her dip, and she flung into his chest and he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

Kid Blink grinned once more as he pulled away, seeing shocked blue eyes and blushing cheeks looking back at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"I am that boy…and you _are_ that girl."


End file.
